The way they came, the way they go
by Reni-Maniac
Summary: Harm and Mac and the whole JAG Crew go see something final. Which turn will it take


Spoilers:          This is some kind of follow-up for "All for the Boys" from Pissed Off Poet1. But it's a standalone story nonetheless.  
  


Disclaimers:         The rights for the adults belong to DPB and others. The children are borrowed from "All for the Boys". Everything left is mine.  
  


Authors' notes:         Remember This is all for fun!!

This story is inspired by the win of the German national team in women soccer. That was real soccer!  
  


I'm begging you for feedback, this is my first ever fan fiction, so please write something.

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The way they came, the way they go  
  
  
  


Thursday, 1621 Zulu time  
JAG Headquarter  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  


"Hallo big sister. You're free tonight?" That was Chloe calling.  
"Nobody tied me up yet. So you're in town?" She liked to see her.  
"Yeah, got some researching to do."  
"Do you tell me?"  
"Be sure I will." Chloe stated. "Just not yet. It's kind of surprise."  
They both chatted just a little more and agreed on meeting in the evening for a sisters night.  
When she hung up Macs eyes caught the sign that stood at the front of her desk. She turned it around and admired it, probably for the thousandth time. Sarah Mackenzie. She stuck to that name, although in private she loved the sound of Sarah Rabb. She felt the smooth golden letters underneath her fingertips as she run them over the sign. As her fingers traveled below she started to think about Singer. She did that every once in a while. Singer went missing the day the Admiral announced Mac his successor after his retirement. Singer never turned up anywhere these last years. Nearly everybody seemed to have forgotten about her being at JAG. But not so Mac when her fingers went lightly over those words of Judge Advocate General.  
With a soundless sigh Mac turned back to the paperwork she'd done before Chloe called. She didn't like that part of her job much. So whenever there was the possibility of her handling a case she did so. Once she told the Admiral about it and was surprised that he felt the same when still being assigned.  
With that amount of things to do the day went by rather fast.   
  


Mac only looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Where was that damn yeoman of hers, she had asked for no distractions.   
With the second knock she called. "Yes!"  
It was Harriet who slowly opened the door, hearing the first signs of an upcoming bad mood.  
"Ma'am, it's Chloe. She says you're having an appointment."  
"We do, but we'll meet at 1730."  
"Ma'am," Harriet wondered how the General could forget about time. "it's already 1815 hours."  
Macs eyes widened, and than suddenly her internal clock kicked back in. "To be exact, it's 18 hours 16 minutes and 34 seconds right now." Both women smiled. "I hate doing those reports."  
"Is it okay to come in now?" Chloe asked stepping behind Harriet and entered the room.  
Mac came around her desk and embraced her sister. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry, I know how paperwork sucks." She smiled at her big sister while clapping her hand lightly at all the files covering Macs desk. "But could we get going, I'm really hungry."  
"Now that you say so." Mac grinned.  
When Mac took her keys and briefcase and both women left her office, Harriet was already back at her desk working.  
"By the way Harriet, why are you still here?"  
"We're going to court tomorrow and I got some things to do. And while Bud is out tonight I figured I could work here as well."  
Mac remembered that she had sent Bud to California investigating a shooting at Twentynine Palms Marine Corps Center. The Gunny was accompanying him.  
"That's okay. And good luck tomorrow. You're trying that Wilson case with Tiner." It wasn't as much a question as it was a fact. She knew what her officers were doing.  
Mac and Chloe both waved Harriet goodbye and left the HQ.  
  


"Where do you wanna go?" Mac asked.  
"If you don't mind I feel like a Beltway Burger would be a good choice."  
"Than it's Beltways. Haven't been there in a long time." Although growing older Mac was still a great fan of fast food and Harm was still teasing her about all that fat in there.   
The sisters climbed their respective cars and would meet at Beltway Burger. While circling the Beltway Mac called home and informed Harm about her plans.  
"I know Chloe came here in search of you. So have fun you two. And Sarah, I love you."  
"Love you too, flyboy." Both have made it a habit, to say each day how much they love each other. You never knew what comes next when you're called Rabb or Mackenzie. They both had times when it was nearly to late saying anything.  
  


When finally reaching the restaurant and being seated with a whole set of Burger, fries and drink before them, Mac went to the heart of the matter.  
"So what are you writing about?" she asked quizzically.  
Chloe hesitated just a moment. "About the first ever female JAG."  
"You'll write about me? You sure your readers like that topic?"  
"Definitely. We mentioned it once and ever since got questions about it. So now we decided on a leading article about you. And I would like to interview all those people around you."  
Mac thought about it. Who other than Chloe, who knew them all by herself, was best for a truthful story about a group of military people?  
"You know that means a lot of traveling, do you? The boys are still out."  
"Don't worry, I'm a journalist, I'm up to that."  
The latter the evening got and the more Chloe talked about the planned outline of this article, the more Mac got accustomed to the theme.  
After having spent quite a long time at a fast food restaurant they went home to Arlington. The Rabbs having bought their new home there when expecting their sixth child.  
  


Thursday, 2245 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
  


While Mac was dating her sister and Harm waited for them to come home he received a call from his daughter.  
"How are you baby?"  
"Oh dad, when do you stop calling me that?"  
"Not until you're seventy or so." he joked.  
"You watched the last game?"  
"Yeah, Sarah, Stevie and me. Great goal of yours."  
"Thanks. Coming down for the final?"  
"Hey you only did the quarterfinals yesterday. Why are you so sure you're going to win the semi?"  
"I know. We're strong they are not. We are well trained they are not."  
"That's a real military thing to say. If you're that sure we're trying."  
"Come on dad. It's on weekend and Atlanta is not that far, is it?"  
"OK." Nothing could stop him from watching his only daughter in a game so important.  
"You would bring everybody around, wouldn't you?" That was a much harder thing to do.  
"Sure baby."  
"Daaad."  
When they finished the call Harm remained on the couch and thought about his daughter. She was so much like her mother. Although she did look like him, having his eyes and his hair. But she was a stubborn and strong willing child. Even though she got five big brothers and last not least a father, all guarding her, they learned rather fast that she was capable of handling most situations alone. Harm knew quite well where that came from and was yet experienced enough to see when she needed help and most important wanted some. Absent-mindedly he scratched Rebel the family dog behind the ears. They got him out of a dog shelter just half a year after Jingo died 15 years ago, when he and Mac couldn't stand the sad and pleading looks of Stevie and Abby any longer.   
  


Friday, 0110 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
  


When he heard the door open he went greeting his wife and her sister. Harm gave Mac a slight kiss on the cheek and did the same when Chloe followed her inside.   
"Harm, what was that?" Mac wanted to know crossing her arms in front of her.  
"That was a kiss. Didn't you see me giving one to your sister as well? Hi Chloe, nice to have you here." He greeted her trying not to look at Mac.  
"I did. That's what I think is odd."  
Harm finally gave in. "That was a kiss from your daughter. She just called." he grinned his typical flyboy smile.  
"That saved you sailor. So where's my real kiss now." Mac's glance changed from annoyed to requesting.  
Harm closed the distance and put his arms around her. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Just because their silver wedding had been eight months ago doesn't mean they couldn't be as passionate as at the beginning of their relationship.  
Chloe just smiled. She admired the closeness they both share. But she also knew the hard way, which brought them there. Chloe left them standing at the door and climbed the stairs for putting her bag in the guestroom.  
  


When Chloe came back down and Harm and Mac were settled on the couch Harm told them about Abby being sure to reach the final. They all had to laugh when he quoted her comment on the other team.  
"Maybe we could invited them for dinner on Saturday. It will be short notice, but it's worth a try. It's time to meet anyway." Mac proposed when Harm told them that Abby wanted everybody to come.  
"I could ask them about the article as well." Chloe stated.  
"What article?" Harm wasn't informed on the article yet.  
"I'm going to write an article about your wife."  
"She's definitely worth a few lines. But what's your topic." Harm grinned and earned a slack on the arm.  
"You forgot I'm the leading JAG. And what was that about the few lines?"   
Harm just continued grinning, not saying anything.  
"And I'd like to include all of you, as backup so to say. You'll make an interesting story."  
"If Mac's in it, so am I." He was proud of his wife to be the JAG and she knew.  
  


It was a nice evening. At the moment they got up for going to bed Stevie turned up. He still lived at home, having just a year off of everything. He didn't know what to do after High School, so he did nothing. That doesn't meant he just stayed home. He spent four months in Brasilia helping with some social program and than he did some things back here in Washington. So neither Mac nor Harm felt the need to push him anywhere he wasn't ready to go. Both his parents kissed him goodnight and went to bed.  
But Chloe stayed, she hadn't seen him in a long time. He was a real cutie with his 19 years. There have to be at least a hundred hearts lying at his feet. You don't have to talk about his brothers and their father, there must be as many hearts lying at their feet. That was the Rabb charm they've all got.  
"Hey there." he greeted his aunt. They all referred to Chloe as their aunt, it seems so normal.  
"Hey there yourself. I love that smile of yours." It was a flyboy smile inherited from his father.  
He shot her another smile. "That's what they say."  
"So do you got yourself a girlfriend with this smile?"  
"Several." he joked. No girl seemed fitting until now. "What are you doing here?"  
"Am I not allowed to visit my favorite nephew?"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but Troy moved to NY."  
She hugged him. "That's why I love you cutie."   
"So now let's be honest. Why you'd come here?"  
"My paper decided on an article about your mum."  
"About time to. She's JAG for quite a while now."  
"I'd say so. But that's not all. If you like you can be a part as well, though I can't promise how big a part."  
"What do you want to write about me?" he wasn't sure if Chloe was joking, although they decided on honesty.  
"Maybe that you went to Brasilia or what you're doing next. Something like that. It's for the family picture. You're all such a great family."  
"You're part of that. You're going to write about you?"  
"Not that obvious. I keep myself in the background. So Stevie, what you're gonna do?"  
"Do you want to start writing now? It's almost 12am."  
"I'm not tired. You are?"  
That took him. He was 19, there was no way he'd go to sleep before his aunt does, she was at least 20 years older. "No I'm not. What about I get us some drinks while you got your writing pad?"  
She nodded and got up to fetch her recorder.  
  


"So what are your plans?"  
"I'm not sure. I think I'll choose something technical. I always liked repairing dads' old biplane. Maybe I'll go down that road."  
"So you're doing something very untypical." She thought about all these military people in his family.  
"Why not. Nobody knows my name there. Nobody knows that my mother is the leading JAG and my father's one of the presidents' highest military advisers in Pentagon. There are no older brothers to compete with in this kind of job. That's something I'd like to do." When saying that he thought about it for a moment. He hadn't given his future much thought lately and this was coming out of the blue.  
"Chloe, that was just something that popped up my mind. I'm not sure if that's what I want, maybe you shouldn't write that."  
"But it sounded quite good. And maybe that's just the way to go. Don't think much about it; just do what you feel you have to. This was probably a way to see your wishes."  
This statement was something he had to think about. "I'm sorry. But it'll be better I'd go up in my room and do some searching. You're almost certainly right. That sounds like something interesting to say the least." He was already thinking about where to start his Internet research when he reached the stairs.  
Chloe smiled while turning off her recorder. There was a possibility this article reached something good before she even wrote it. She brought the glasses back into the kitchen and followed her nephew to the upper level.  
  


Friday, 1205 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia         
  


Both Chloe and Stevie weren't up when his parents had to leave for work.  
"Don't forget Saturday dinner. It's already Friday, you won't get another chance."  
"I don't. And you behave yourself. I don't want any complaints from some stupid politician about a nerve-racking Admiral." She admired the way he handled these men and women on Capitol Hill. She wouldn't have made it one week.  
Harm gave her his 'What me?' smile and kissed her goodbye. "I love you."  
She nodded and gave him her best smile but entered her car and drove off. "I'm late." She called through the open window before leaving the driveway.  
Harm wondered what just had happened. Had he done something he wasn't aware of? He still wondered when he got into his car and drove of as well. After 5 minutes his cell phone started to ring. He circled the car into a parking lot and pressed the take button.  
"I love you."  
He knew immediately what that was for. "That's payback for the kiss, am I right?"  
"You're right. I just had to. But to be true, it was a hard thing to do. I saw your eyes when I didn't say what you expected." Mac felt a bit, only a little bit sorry about fooling him this way.  
They both disconnected the call and drove of smiling.  
  


Friday, 1726 Zulu time  
JAG Headquarter  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  


Mac spent part of her day with paperwork again and than went for the court to have a look at Tiner and Sims. The court went into break only ten minutes after Mac arrived, it was already lunchtime.  
"Tiner, Sims well done." She nodded to both her officers. "How about having lunch together?"  
"Sorry ma'am. There's an urgent problem to solve."  
"All right. Dismissed. What about you Harriet?"  
"I'd like to. Bud's still out of town."  
"When is he due to come back?"  
"He thought they may catch a flight this afternoon."  
"Great."  
Both Harriet and Mac left the courtroom going to the cafeteria in the yard. The days were still warm. When they met MCPO Coates on their way down they invited her along.  
"Harm and I like to invited all of you for dinner tomorrow night. We got something to ask you. I know that's on short notice and we understand if you got other things planed."  
"Ma'am Bud and I will be there."  
"Is there any chance my daughters are behind this ma'am?"  
"Why do you think so Jen?"  
"That's because they've got a girls night planed for that very night."  
"So they want you out of the way?" Mac and Harriet both laughing, both having been there already with their daughters.  
"Not me, but Jason. They are afraid he will keep intruding."  
"That's just so much the men. Bud was the same when Karen was that age."  
"As was Harm, and he still is." Mac smiled. "So you two are coming?"  
"We do. But be aware of a call. Because when I tell Chrisy and Elle they'll go up the walls."  
  


Friday, 1851 Zulu time  
JAG Headquarter  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  


Back in her office Mac called Harm to tell him, that there'll be at least Bud and Harriet and Tiner and Coates coming. Meanwhile Harm had called AJ who liked to come and would bring Meredith.   
"Webb also likes to come, but he may be late."  
"That's okay. What about Bobbie, did you see her lately."  
"Just saw her an hour ago. She was in a run and she can't come tomorrow. Some gala dinner she said."  
"I'd prefer the gala dinner too, there's so much more to eat."  
"I still wonder how we managed to keep any money with that appetite of yours." Harm teased.  
"That's because you eat so little."  
"So it's four couples plus Chloe and Stevie to date."  
"Right I'd see about Garlindez. See you tonight Harm."  
"Bye."  
  


Friday, 2308 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
  


When his parents were back from work and relaxed Stevie had an announcement to make. He had been online the whole night and had searched for information about the new way he thought to go.  
"Mum, Dad, thanks to Chloe I decided what to do."  
Both his parents looked up excided what would come next. Although they trust him to decide well they were a bit nervous nonetheless.  
"I will study Aeronautical Engineering."  
"So you'll be constructing planes?" Harm thought about the days when he took Stevie out to the airfield. The little boy was more interested in the preparations of the plane than flying itself. Harm got the impression of the boy knowing more about the technical connections than he did more than once. So he was sure that's going to be something for his youngest son.  
"I already send some applications to a few universities."  
"Where do you like to go?" Mac asked, sure about the last one of her boys leaving home. But never would she, or Harm for that matter, do anything which would dissuade any of their kids from what they believe to be the best for their future.  
"I thought about going to the California Institute of Technology or the MIT. If neither one will take me I'd probably choose the Old Dominion University in Norfolk."  
"That are rather good choices you took." He was proud of his youngest son to decide on that kind of career. But they were proud of all of their children. They are a very responsible and also stubborn group of young people. Their eldest Matt was becoming a Naval Flight Officer, just as he told his dad as a seven year old. Never did Matt waver in his aim since. Nor did the twins. They also followed their destiny and joined the US Marine Corps the day they left college. Troy decided on a career with the police. He wanted to help people that went missing. Never did he forget those 4 months when he missed his parents most. And the only daughter in a band of six was a great soccer player thanks to growing up with five brothers. Early on she was nominated for the USA national team of soccer and did great.  
  


Friday, 2315 Zulu time  
US Naval Academy  
Annapolis, Maryland  
  


Meanwhile Shawn and Bobby Rabb were ordered to their commanding officer. When they entered they stood at attention and saluted.  
"At ease." the Sergeant said.  
"Midshipmen Rabb. You're assigned for special duty Sunday in eight days time. Secret Service called and requested you for escorting one of the politicians."  
"Sir, may I asked why it's us? We're only third-years and not exactly trained for such tasks."  
"I don't know Rabb. But you're going to Capitol Hill first thing Sunday morning. Now out of here." As an afterthought he added, "And don't get into trouble!" knowing both and rumors about their older brother as well.  
"Aye, aye sir." They said in unison and left the room.  
  


"There goes our expected liberty. No chance watching Abbys game." Five liberty weekends each semester are authorized for second-classmen of the Naval Academy.  
"You say it bro." They sighed. They would have liked getting the weekend off. But they both knew duty comes first, no matter if you like it or not.   
  


Saturday, 0022 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
        "Thank you Mac. We owe you." A teenage voice said when Mac picked up the phone.  
"Is this Elle calling?" Mac couldn't hear any difference between the two Tiner girls but it was a 50% chance she got it right.  
"It is." the girl confirmed.  
"So your Mum told you?"  
"Yes. She told Dad you ordered them to come."  
"She did?" Mac was amazed about the way Jen got Tiner out of their house.  
"Mac, could you keep them till morning?" she could hear the joy in the girls voice, that was definitely going to be a great night. Mac only hoped she did nothing wrong by inviting their parents. But at least Jen seemed to trust her girls.  
"No promises made." Mac was sure that Tiner would be the first to go.  
"Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome Elle. Send Chrisy a greeting from me will you."  
"I'm right here Mac, thank you. You saved us."  
Mac still smiled when she put the receiver down and joined the others again.   
  


Sunday, 0148 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
  


Now that they had finished dinner they were all in the garden behind the house for enjoying a still warm autumn evening. Tiner and Jen were seated on the grass, as were Mac and Harm. AJ and his wife Meredith had chosen the wooden swing while Harriet and Bud took a chair each. Webb was leaning against the wall near the door and Victor seated himself on the railing, leaning against one of the pillars holding the roof. Chloe took the remaining place next to AJ on the swing.

"What do all of you think about going to Atlanta next Sunday?" Mac asked looking into the faces of each of their friends in turn.  
"Bud and me already thought about that." Harriet answered. "We weren't sure if Abby liked us to."  
"She practically ordered Harm to bring everybody, force you if you don't want to."  
"As if that's a possibility." Gunny joked.  
"Ma'am, may I bring the girls?" Jen wanted to know.  
"You have to, they are her biggest fans." Both women thought about the three girls only separated by three years.  
When everybody agreed on going to see the match Chloe cleared her throat and started to tell them about her plan. "So if you all agree I may include you into the article."  
They thought about that for a while, just as Mac did when hearing first.  
"It's okay with me." Victor was the first to answer.   
And after that the others followed suit. AJ thought a bit longer, but at least he gave in, knowing Chloe and trusting her for writing the truth.  
After that they returned to nonchalant chatting.   
Mac looked at all the people around her, she loved being with her friends and she knew that all of them felt the same. Once every week they would come together. And if Bobbie and Sturgis could spare the time they would join the group. That was another couple. And although they weren't married, they didn't date any other either. When getting up for fetching some more drinks and snacks she thought about Victor and Clayton, both being alone.  
  


The moment Mac came out of the kitchen, bottles and a bowl of snacks in hand she hit something solid.  
"Sorry Ma'am." Victor said and reached out to keep her from falling. "May I take some of those?"  
"Yes please. And it's Mac, we're not at the office. Where do you come from anyway?"  
"I went to the toilet."  
Just this moment Mac decided on doing something very unlikely. "Victor, may I give you an advice."  
"Sure ma'am. Mac."   
Mac let a moment pass. Normally she wasn't interfering with anything like love life of her staff. But she felt like she had to, as a friend.  
"Victor you're too soaked up in your job. Don't get me wrong here; I appreciate when my team is at full power. But what about private life? You won't find any girlfriend this way!" she shot out.  
"Yes, no, maybe not." He wondered why she was so concerned with him being alone. Then he remembered. Total work, that was she before getting involved with Rabb. And now, with all those …  
"I just wondered how you feel when being among us?" she asked like having read his thoughts.  
"You mean those happy couples? Don't worry, that's fine with me. And there's Webb who is around when it gets too fluffy."  
"So you stick with Webb?" Mac remarked teasingly.  
He rolled his eyes, thinking about pairing up with Clayton Webb. "Are you only that caring with me or is it Webb too?"  
"Sometimes, but he's an hopeless round, but you …"  
  


Sunday, 0402 Zulu time  
Tiner Residence  
Georgetown, Washington DC  
  


When Jason and Jen got home by 11pm all the girls were already fast asleep.  
"See, you shouldn't have been worried." Both smiled down at the seven girls lying at the living room floor, curled around each other. Some of the snack bags were spread all around the room. They went for the kitchen quietly not wanting to disturb any of them.  
When Tiner opened the fridge for getting a bottle of water his eyes went wide. And instead of taking out the wanted bottle he pulled a small bra out.  
"Jen what's that?"  
Jennifer joined her husband and relieved him of the girls' bra. "That's just a game. The girls compare what they've got and whoever got the smallest bra has to put it into the fridge for the night being."  
"They are just little girls. They shouldn't be comparing such things yet."  
"Jason your daughters are 15 and 14 they already got breasts or such things like you like to call it." She watched the bra a last time and put it back into the fridge. She hadn't seen this one yet, so her girls hadn't lost. She felt a bit proud of that. "Come on Jason get your water and go to bed."  
Still somewhat irritated Tiner took the water and followed his wife upstairs.  
  


Sunday, 2003 Zulu time  
Chegwidden Residence  
Mc Lean, Virginia  
  


"Thanks for inviting me over on a Sunday."  
"Better we get started early. With all those people you like to ask it may take a while." AJ stated always being the practical one.  
"That's a good thought. I will be able to visit the office by Wednesday to ask some staff. So I may as well get started on the friends now."  
AJ and Chloe withdraw to his study while Meredith stayed in the living room reading some book.  
"AJ, you as Macs predecessor surely can tell me what this whole job is about." Chloe opened when both had taken a seat.  
"You do a lot of paper pushing and trying to listen to some SECNAV who most of the time does things for some political reason no one in military would even think about." AJ smiled. Being retired he could speak the truth.  
AJ told Chloe about all the aspects of being JAG. She learned about the numerous places the Navy got JAG offices. And she learned some very funny stories about her two favorite lawyers including how they finally managed getting together.  
"You two finished?" Meredith had knocked at the door and now pushed it open. "I made us some dinner. We'd be happy if you join us Chloe."  
"Is it already that late?" Chloe read the clock ticking at her wrist. "Where did time go?"  
They had a nice dinner and Meredith added some Mac and Harm stories for the benefit of Chloe who had missed most of them not living nearby.  
  


Monday, 1417 Zulu time  
Pentagon  
Washington DC  
  


"Ms Moor."  
Even though she wasn't military his secretary came to a halt in front of his desk and stood straight awaiting his orders.  
"Is there anything I forgot about?"  
"No sir, nothing enlisted for today." she answered, confused what he was aiming for.  
"So what's up?" He waved his arm around including his desk. "There are no urgent files piling up here. Is there finally something right in politics today? May we call it a wonder?"  
She knows how much, or better how less he thought of most politicians, even though he had to work with them all day long. He once stated he didn't have to like them to make them do the things he wanted to be done. She left the office when the Admiral was convinced there was nothing to do.  
  


Harm look around not knowing what to do with this unexpected time. Maybe he should call Mac they could have lunch together. Than it hit him. He could get started assembling everybody for Sundays' game. So he picked up the phone and dialed the first number.  
"The person you called is no longer available."  
How could he forget? He put the receiver back down and started to turn the pages of his address-book. But he only found that old number of his eldest son, the one he just tried. Harm was sure about Mac giving him a note for copying the number in his office book. But were did it went? He searched all the drawers of his desk. Harm swore but smiled all the same. He swore because the number still was nowhere to be found and he smiled when remembering his own time in Florida with Keeter by his side. That was because two weeks ago Susan and Matt had moved south, from Annapolis to Pensacola, for him to begin his flying career.  
  


"Stevie, did you by any chance happen to have Matts new number?" he preferred asking his son, than telling his wife he lost something she gave to him.  
"Mum gave that to you last week, I saw it."  
"I know. But I don't know where I put it. So please be kind and help me."  
Stevie found the number. "Here you go, dad."  
Harm scribbled it down into his book for not loosing it again.  
"May I tell Mum?"  
"Don't you dare, I'm still stronger than you." Harm got some playful severity in his voice.  
"So you think. You're getting old." With that Stevie put the receiver down and Harm only got a peep left.  
  


He dialed the new number and waited for the line to connect. At last he heard the voice of his daughter-in-law. Harm loved talking to his only - so far - daughter-in-law. Whenever he talked to her he relived the joy he felt when Matt brought her home the first time and once again when they announced their wedding and their first child.  
  


Monday, 1553 Zulu time  
Naval Air Station  
Pensacola, Florida  
  


"So how are the two of you?" Harm was just as excited about his first grandchild as he had been about his own kids.  
"I'd say we're quite fine. But your granddaughter will follow in her aunt's footsteps. She's kicking so hard I think she'll break free any moment and right through my stomach."  
"That's what Sarah thought when carrying Matt. But look at him now, he can't tell a ball from a melon, can he."  
Susan giggled. "So why did you call dad?" She admired Matts father. If that's how her husband's going to be when growing older, she wasn't afraid of the future at all.  
"Is there a way you're coming to Abbys match on Sunday?"  
"I'm afraid there's not, unless I'm driving up there. Doctor told me not to fly reaching the seventh month. I'm sorry. But I'm calling, would you tell her?"  
"So is my son in?"  
"He's fixing some things at the house. I go call him."  
Matt was the one of all the boys who got most of his fathers' handicraft skills that was for sure.  
  


Monday, 1827 Zulu time  
Office of Bobbie Latham  
Washington DC  
  


"Glad I'm finally reaching you. You're out a lot." After the fifteenth call of the day Chloe had finally managed to get Bobbie Latham on the line. "Listen Bobbie, I'm working on article about Mac and her being JAG. May I ask you some questions?"  
"That's okay. I've got some minutes to spare. Do you mind if I eat during this?"  
"Not as long as you're listing and sometimes answering."  
"I'd probably be able to." Bobbie laughed. "So go ahead."  
"You're working on Capitol Hill. How much of Macs' work is related to politics? Do you know?"  
"You should ask Mac or the SECNAV for that matter. But it's probably a lot. There are always political reasons behind the things concerning any military group. And as long as the trials or whatever are of national or even international interest Mac has to confirm to politics I'm afraid."  
"Bobbie you're one of the few who aren't military in this group. Is there any difference?"  
"I'd say no. When they took off their uniforms they are like you and me. Maybe they are a bit more organized because of their drill. No wait, delete that, Mac isn't that tidy. It's always Harm doing the tidy up."  
"One last question. Why aren't you and Sturgis married by now?"  
"Do you write that? I thought this is something about Mac."  
"It's just personal interest. I wondered for quite a while now."  
"I couldn't say, it just never came up between us. And what would it change? Sturgis is somewhere below the ocean most of the time. And whenever he is landlocked we'd see each other. Chloe I'm sorry, I just got another call."  
"No problem. You're a busy person. Maybe one day I write an article about you."  
"You surely do it a better way than all these wanna-be-reporters up here who've done it that far. When is this one due to be released?"  
"Maybe in about 2 weeks. I'll give you another call. Thanks for helping."  
"You're welcome. Give Harm and Mac my greetings."  
When Bobbie Latham hid the button for accepting the next caller her mind was already back at work, as if she hadn't had any break at all. Her sandwich went unnoticed for the rest of the day until she finally shoveled it into the bin by 11pm when heading home.  
  


Tuesday, 1740 Zulu time  
Officers' Mess US Naval Academy  
Annapolis, Maryland  
  


When Chloe arrived at the officers' mess a few minutes early she found herself a table in a corner of the room. She had a look at all those boys proudly wearing their Navy uniform. And she immediately pictured Harm in front of her inner eye. She had always been fond of him. When she opened her eyes again she instantly closed them. For she did see two Harms grinning at her.  
"Hey you guys." She said when both Shawn and Bobby took a seat. "You gave me quite a shock. I really thought about any drinks I had today."  
"That's why? You know we come as double."  
"But I was just thinking about your dad and than there were you."  
Shawn waved his hand in front of Chloe. "You do realize we're wearing green, not white? Or did you have some drinks already?"  
Chloe and the twins chatted on a bit before she told them about the article.  
She asked them about being kids in a household were your parents were out of town a lot.  
"We always had somebody around. So although we missed them we got used to it."  
"That's the Navy. You can't choose. But things changed when Dad got assigned for Pentagon. He was home a lot. That was real fun."  
"But don't tell mum please. She never knew."  
Chloe confirmed to that although she was sure Mac already knew about these days.  
"Do the two of you ever do something on your own?" The recorder was back in her bag. She won't write about that.  
"Yeah, we sneak out of quarters without anybody following us."  
"No, I mean really alone, just one of you."  
The two twins looked at each other and started to grin.  
"Yap, the training course, I'm faster than he is."  
"No you're not. You're only wearing my dresses when trailing behind to make me look like an idiot."  
"So you mix up your uniforms for confusing your COs?"  
"No, to be honest, we don't do that. Your uniform and your dog tags are something to be proud of, we don't fool around with that kind of things."  
  


Shortly afterwards the twins had to leave for another set of classes in the afternoon.  
"Do we meet in Atlanta?" Chloe asked when she gave Bobby a hug.  
"Afraid not so. We're on special duty that day. Someone from Capitol Hill requested us."  
"I'm sorry. But watch out for the article."  
"We do!" with that they waved a last goodbye and took off.  
  


Wednesday, 0113 Zulu time  
Team Hotel  
Memphis, Tennessee   
  


Right after Abby came back from the training after the game she called home. She liked to talk to her family first thing after playing, even before she packed her things for moving to Atlanta their final stage.  
  


"So Mum, who's coming?" she wanted to know after she received the congratulations for reaching the final and playing another good game.  
"We don't know for sure. They are all trying to be there, but they may not make it."  
"Who are they?" Abby asked. She hoped it weren't that many.  
"Sturgis isn't coming for sure. He's currently in the Pacific, probably still somewhere near Japan."  
Abby sighed. She knew it wasn't possible for a submarine captain just to sneak off and leave when he wants to.  
"And there's Susan, she can't come either, because of the baby."  
"Did she already got it?" Abby would have hated missing that.  
"No. It's two more months to go. But she isn't allowed to fly anymore."  
"That's okay."  
"But she promised she'd call whichever turn it may take."  
"Anybody else?"   
"I think Bobby and Shawn, they seem to be on duty this weekend. As is Jimmy, but he may change shifts. Victor and Tiner are still out on a carrier investigating and they may not be back by Sunday."  
"You send them out although you knew? I'd love Gunny to be there." Abby would hate it when Victor, she still called him Gunny as a nickname because that he was when she learned telling his name, wouldn't be there. And she knew her mother knew and that's why she couldn't understand why she hadn't sent anybody else.  
"Abby, they've got a job here. Maybe they'll make it anyway." Mac knew how close her daughter and Victor were, he was the one of all the adults Abby liked most, he was like another brother. But with Bud tied up in a murder case Victor and Tiner where the best to send, she was the JAG after all.  
"Except from Bobbie I'm pretty much convinced that the rest will be coming."  
"Bobbie will be here, that's for sure."  
"How do you know? Because she's so much emancipated?" Mac laughed.  
"No, yes maybe. But she'll be the one presenting the cup. So she's the one that will be here whatever may come."  
"Hey it's the same with your dad and me. No way we're gonna miss that."  
"Thanks mum, I love you."  
"Love you more."  
  


Thursday, 0040 Zulu time  
USS Colorado  
Somewhere in the Pacific near Japan  
  


During the night when being surfaced they had passed a point within radioing distance. So now he was headed for his cabin checking whether or not he got some emails, which they got via radio.   
  


Sturgis loved being back on a submarine. Officers of his rang were seldom commanding an active ship. But eight years ago due to the lack of promising young officers he was asked if he liked to reassign for active duty. So here he was. Only in some lonely nights did he miss being at JAG and with his friends.  
  


"You've got mail." He loved this sentence since the day he had seen the film of the same name with Bobbie. Of his emails he picked the one from Harm first.  
  


To:             RADMSturgis@uss_colorado.mil  
From:          Harm.Raab@pentagon.mil  
Subject:          Just some update.  
_Hi Sturgis,  
How's life going? You're still cruising next to Japan?  
I'm sure someone told you about Abby taking part in the soccer champion chip. They made it through to the final though. She wants everybody to be there. We're surely going to miss you, buddy!  
In Washington everything's just as normal as one can say in a town full of politicians.  
Did somebody tell you about Tiners latest experience? He pulled a girls bra out of his fridge. I would have liked to see his face.  
  
___

"Mac would you please let me finish my email?"  
  


_Hi Sturgis, this is Mac. As for Tiners face, Harm can imitate it perfectly when Abby does such things. So he will show you some time.  
Pal, I'm back. Never do listen to a woman talking about you acting strange. Ahww, Mac just hit me.  
She even talked me into asking this next question (although I'm interested in the answer myself). Are there any new developments between yourself and Bobbie? We're talking about marriage here.  
  
___

Mac wasn't the only one having changed when experiencing marriage life.   
  


_I'd better end this here or there would be more questions coming.   
See Sarah, I'd nearly missed to ask him. When will you enter the harbor?  
  
___

_See you, Harm  
  
___

_PS: Mac sends her greetings along. So feel yourself hugged by her. No way she's going to kiss you, she has to keep that for me.  
  
_

Smiling Sturgis answered his best friends mail. He could imagine pretty well how Mac and Harm teased each other while Harm wanted to write this little piece.  
  


To:             Harm.Raab@pentagon.mil  
From:          RADMSturgis@uss_colorado.mil  
Subject:          Re: Just some update.  
_Hallo Harm and Mac,  
Yep, we're still somewhere around Japan but we're due to be back in Pearl by Saturday after next. So I'm going to miss the game, but I keep my fingers crossed. That's one of these few occasions I don't like being aboard, I'd rather be with all of you guys.  
And for that question you asked, you'd probably know better than me. You're the one who got her around. I only get an email every once in a while._   
  


Truth was he got one whenever emails could reach the boat. And most times there were about three to four from her. Bobbie wrote every time she had something to tell him, about her job, things happening in Washington and things connected to their friends. She was his best informer. Every now and then she wrote about her feelings. He was like a diary, someone she could tell everything.  
  


Twenty years back I would have laughed at everybody telling me that Harmon Rabb Jr. wants to talk me into marriage. This same man that couldn't figure out what everybody around him knew for ages. But honestly buddy, you're forcing an open door here.  
  


He had thought about proposing for a while now.  
  


_How did that bra get into Tiners fridge in the first place? I feel I missed something important over there, and I'm not talking about this face of him, or you Harm. See Mac I do listen to you talking about Harm being strange. I experienced that myself.  
So pal, see you in two weeks time.   
PS: I don't have to save my kisses, so that's for you Mac _xxx  
  


He hit the send button. Unlike any normal email account the post wouldn't be send immediately but would be kept until they reached the next point from which it could be send. The next email he opened was one from Chloe, keeping Bobbie's two for last. He eyed the message curiously not have gotten one from Chloe before and added by the strange subject.  
  


To:             RADMSturgis@uss_colorado.mil  
From:          Chloe-rep@web.com  
Subject:          How about appearing in a newspaper?  
         _Hi Sturgis,  
I got your address from Mac, in case you wonder. I'm actually staying with her right now.  
I hope you're well and everybody is obeying your orders Admiral.  
Do you wonder about the subject? I may explain myself. First I talked my editor into an article about the first female JAG in the Navy. And after asking Mac I talked everybody around her into helping me. I would be glad if I could get your opinion too. Only so if you could spare the time.  
If you like to join in, I have some questions at the end you could answer. But you can talk about everything connected with Mac and being at JAG or friends with her, as well.  
That was all I liked to ask you. Hope we're going to see each other soon.  
  
___

_Chloe  
PS: If you answer these questions you'd be aware of me making some of them public.  
  
_

As promised Sturgis found a list of questions below that. He read them once. He would like to help Chloe writing her article. But first he loved to read what Bobbie wrote. So he closed Chloes' message and opened one of Bobbies'.  
After half an hour he had read both and was still laughing loudly at the full story of Tiner and the girls bra. He had to agree with Harm, he would have loved to see this face too.  
  


Thursday, 1837 Zulu time  
Pentagon  
Washington DC  
  


"Harm, what about an unofficial lunch? I'd like to discuss some things."  
"When do you have in mind?"  
"How about Saturday? Some others may join us. I thought about Generals Winters and Rice and the DCI."  
"Sir is this urgent?" Harm hoped it was not or he'd surely miss the game.  
"Hopefully not yet. And if I can help it that's how it stays." Harm took a short breath of relief. Maybe he wouldn't be needed. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm out off town this weekend. As is Webb."  
"So I better not call the Generals, no way I'm lunching with these two alone."  
Harm could hear the smile in the voice of his opposite. The President, Webb and Harm got along quite well but the Generals, one Army one Air Force didn't quite fit in, but have to be paid attention to nonetheless.   
"Why is everybody out of town anyway? My Vice is going to present the women world cup, she's going to Atlanta."  
"As are Clay and I."  
"Right, I forgot, your daughter's playing. But why's Webb going?"  
"He's her godfather."  
"I never thought of him being the family guy."  
"He isn't really sir. He owned me a favor."  
"So I cross my fingers Rabb."  
"Thank you Mr. President." Harm couldn't stop himself from saying that even thought he was told to call him Kevin more than once. But although they are close, the president was still his Superior. It was even hard for Harm to call the Admiral AJ after his retirement.  
  


When the call was ended Harm was glad that nothing kept him from supporting his daughter on the weekend. Therefore he loved the job at Pentagon despite all of the paperwork he had to do. No more investigations out of town. The only thing now keeping him from his children and wife were late night dinners being work related. But for the time being he had to return to dull paperwork his attitude of not liking that very much hasn't changed in all those years. He missed doing some investigation some now and then, the more so the older his kids got. Nearly all of them being out of the house. But he still had Sarah to come home to. He smiled when he thought about marrying her being the best decision he had ever made.  
  


Harm shoveled some files around. He searched his desk for a specific one. Scanning the whole desk his eyes fall onto the flashlight, which stood at the edge of his desk. It was the old flashlight Troy gave to him when afraid of losing him once again. But now it was covered in a thin layer of gold. That's what his children gave to him when he turned 50. Now it was fixed on wood and held a small label reading '_If you ever get lost, remember me._' All his children had their signatures engraved underneath. He loved that gift and it was here at the office to remind him of what a lucky guy he is.  
  


Sunday, 1415 Zulu time  
Regional Airport Pensacola (PNS)  
Pensacola, Florida  
  


He encircled her in his arms.  
"Oh how I hate leaving you behind. Better I'd stay."  
"There's now way we are both going to miss that. Everybody will be there. I really envy you."  
"But …"  
She stepped back a little and tried turning him around. "You'll be going!"  
"Don't dare you go into labor." He touched the swollen body of his wife.  
"I'm only seventh months Matt."  
"One never knew." He kissed her goodbye. "I'll be right back."  
"Just take your time and enjoy yourself." She knew how much he loved his family and spending time with them. She wasn't much different there to be exact. She loved each one of them as if they were her own family.  
  


Sunday, 1430 Zulu time  
Capitol Hill  
Washington DC  
  


"I wonder who's coming." Bobby glanced around looking for someone to come their way.  
Both Midshipmen waited next to a black car, which was obviously owned by government.  
"Hey bro look who's over there." Shawn pointed in a direction behind his brother. He had seen a woman accompanied by two men dressed in black.  
"Wait isn't that Bobbie over there."  
"It is. I see us watch TV today. We're lucky."  
None of the boys thought about getting to attention when Bobbie came near. They had never met her on duty.  
"Midshipmen don't you salute when meeting a Superior?"  
The Rabb boys snapped to attention. "Sorry." Shawn mouthed.  
Bobbie liked teasing these two a little. In fact she was authorized commanding them.  
"At ease." She smiled at them before she climbed into the waiting car.  
Bobby and Shawn followed at once, one of the black dressed men entering the car behind them while the other took his place in the front seat.  
"Ma'am, may I ask where we're going to?" Shawn wanted to know but acting according to protocol.  
"We're headed for Atlanta. I'm going to present the women soccer world cup." Bobbie gave them a wide smile. She knew perfectly well how much these boys longed to be there.  
Not taking this for sure Shawn asked again. "What will our task be when being in Atlanta?"  
"You will accompany me to the stands and act as my bodyguards. You'll be right behind me all the time."  
Now the message sunk in and each of the recruits seated opposite the Vice President of United States spread a huge smile.  
"Ma'am, permission to kiss you?"   
"Permission granted." And in no time Bobbie received to kisses one on each cheek. The man in black had followed the last part of the conversation in total confusion.  
"Brother, I see us watching the game live." Bobby repeated his brothers' statement.  
"Bobbie why did you wanted us for being with you. You have those" he moved his hand around the car, "those guys? And the FBI and Secret Service will be at the stadium for sure."  
"I thought this be the best way to keep you from any other duty that may come up this weekend."  
"Thanks a lot. We owe you big for that."  
  


While Bobbie had some work done during the upcoming flight the brothers' excitement grew by each mile they got nearer to Atlanta.  
  


Sunday, 1742 Zulu time  
A Steak House in Downtown  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  


They had just finished their lunch and were headed for the Georgia Dome when a cell phone started ringing.  
"Hey sis, why you're calling me?"  
"I only got one call and I guessed you'd be here for sure."  
"That sounds like prison. What's that for?"  
"Minimum of distraction. You say hallo to everybody."  
"Done. Wishes of good luck go back your way." It will only be some three hours for the final to start.  
"Thanks a lot. And Stevie …THANKS." Stevie had always been the brother she'd be closest to and he was the most supportive on soccer. He taught her everything he knew. And without him she would not be anywhere near here at all.  
"Good Luck Abby!" was the last he said before parting the call.  
  


"Let's go then. I'd like to watch the game for third place as well. When's there another chance to see so many sexy women?" Troy stated receiving a nod from both Jimmy and Stevie.  
But it earned him a slap on the back of his head from Karen. She had learned fast how to keep the Rabb men into line.  
With a last look at a smiling Karen Troy headed for his two buddies who took the lead and were already a way off.  
Karen lingered a moment longer and waited for Mac to join her.  
"You know Troy loves you, do you?" Mac wanted to make sure Karen knew how Troy meant this.  
"I do! And I know, it's his fathers' genes letting him be that way. But thanks to you I also know how to handle this." Both women had to smile at this remark each remembering several occasions they had had good use for this means.  
"Mac may I ask you something different?" the younger woman waited for her to approve. "Do you think there's some chance Troy may ask me to marry him?"  
Mac wrapped her left arm around the daughter of her best friend. "If he got too much of his fathers genes that may take a while." Mac looked at the slightly disappointed face next to her. "But if so, I make sure it's not taking that long. No need it'll take several years for him to find out, like some other Rabb we both know did."  
Karen smiled once again. "Maybe I can hope. Matt took quite a rush for Rabb standards." Matt had proposed after knowing Susan for three years only.  
"Hey you two. Did you take roots over there?" Harriet came to a halt next to Mac and her daughter.  
"We just discussed some family changing mum."  
Harriet seemed a bit confused by her daughters' statement.  
"We talked about marriage Harriet."  
"Oh, I see. Anything happened?"  
"Not yet. Not yet."  
"That won't change if you keep standing here." Harriet gave both Mac and Karen a little pushing and they followed the group.   
  


Chloe had joined Matt and AJ when they had left the restaurant. These were the last two she hadn't interviewed yet. So she asked them some things. Not that much obviously.  
And although she wouldn't write that much about the children Chloe took it for a chance to learn more about her family and why they do what they do.  
"Why did the two of you join the Navy?"  
"I guess that comes along when you're born third generation military." AJ answered and received a confirming nod from Matt.  
"But some of your siblings aren't." Chloe said referring to both of AJs and three of Matts brothers and sisters.  
"That doesn't matter. When military is that long a part of your life you raise your children that way. Meaning that you tell them there's always something worth fighting for."  
"And that's why the way our brothers and sisters choose isn't any better or worse than our." AJ added.   
  


Chloe thought about the Roberts kids. Jimmy went for medical school. Now being in his first year as trainee. Their sister Karen would naturally follow Troy. Ever since childhood days those two were together, so it wasn't a surprise they turned up dating after a little help of Harriet still the matchmaker. But right now she was studying psychology at college.  
  


"Did you ever felt forced to go to the Navy?"  
Both young men look at each other and than gave Chloe a look meaning 'What a silly question to ask.'  
"Never. It was our choice, full consequences."  
"Why did you choose the SEALS and being a naval pilot?"  
"That's easy for me. When I thought about a way I'd like after having completed four years by the bay I remembered those stories I've been told from both my parents and Matts'. They always had tense situations to master, quite a few times they needed some help. And I wanted to make sure there'll always be someone to help people like our parents or friends when they find themselves in hot spots just because they were protecting the military and their land."  
"I was sure about being a pilot and follow into the footsteps of my father and grandfather ever since I was a child. I didn't have as noble a reason as AJ had. I just liked those thrilling stories my dad told us and this high feeling I got whenever dad took me up in his old biplane."  
Chloe linked one arm with each of the boys and they strolled on together building the second group of the trek.  
  


Sunday, 2046 Zulu time  
Georgia Dome  
Atlanta Georgia  
  


"Hi dad, you made it just in time. The game is about to start in 15 minutes." Chrisy gave her father a hug before she returned to shouting 'USA, USA'.  
  


Mac addressed Victor likewise. "I'm glad you made it. Abby already was mad at me for sending you. I don't like to know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."  
"Tiner and me got the last flight to reach here in time. And I would have hated it myself if I missed the game. But here we are." Victor had a good look around. "Hey I thought the twins were on duty." He said when spotting them some way up.  
"They are." Harm smiled. Bobby had called earlier to say that they were with Bobbie.  
"Some guys always get the good jobs." Matt joked but also glad that his brothers were there. "They're playing bodyguard for Bobbie."  
Suddenly all the talking stopped when the first players came out onto the field.  
  


Sunday, 2100 Zulu time  
Georgia Dome  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  


Down at the field were the local NFL team, the Falcons, normally played now stood a row of 26 women all listening to the nation anthems of the finalists. All glad to be here at last.  
  


Abby was one of the loudest to sing her national anthem. She was proud being here wearing the colors of her home, just as proud as her parents and brothers and all of her friends when wearing the uniforms of US Navy and Marine Corps as well as the badges of CIA and Police.  
  


After both team captains exchanged gifts and decided on how to play, the referee blew the whistle and the game took off. Abby forgot everything around her, concentrating on the ball, her teammates and opponents only. The game was worthy being called a final. No team gave in easily. By half time everybody was already exhausted but hadn't scored yet. Both keepers saved a great deal of balls and helped keeping the game thrilling.  
  


The whole lot of the extended Rabb 'family' enjoyed every bit of this afternoon and cheered loudly whenever Abby got the ball. They felt with the team every time one of them missed the goal and they all drew a deep breath each time the US keeper caught a ball heading for their goal.  
  


The second half didn't slow down. Each of the 22 players going full power. By the 64 minute the worst happened. Swedish midfield player Anna Pearson scored. With the help of new power by three players exchanged and the knowledge of playing at home the US-team mobilized their last powers. A so-called joker-goal by a new player brought the release. They were back to tie.  
  


Due to soccer rules they played an extra time when it was still 1:1 at the end of 95 minutes. This extra time would either be ended by a golden goal or after 2 halves 15 minutes each. But thanks to the extraordinary keepers, Swedish and American, the final got even more thrilling when they had to play the penalties.   
  


Monday, 0013 Zulu time  
Georgia Dome  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  


The score of the penalty shootout was 3:3 and Abby was the last of both teams to shoot. It was up to her to end the game here and now.  
Mac winced, "Why does that coach put all this pressure onto the youngest in the team? Poor baby."  
"Mum, guess what, Abby's the safest shooter down there. She's tough." Stevie remarked.  
"Yes Sarah. Remember she got you in her blood line – jarhead."  
"And you squid, that may help as well." She remembered tight spots Harm and her managed to get out off quite unscratched. They both linked hands and held their breath, just like the whole stadium did, when their daughter started to shoot the last penalty.  
  


Her eyes followed the ball. It was a curved one, nothing easy to do, but not easy to catch either. It took endless seconds until the ball reached the line. Holding her breath she watched the Swedish keeper slowly reach out. She could see her fingertips touching the ball. And from one moment to the other time went fast again. She saw the ball taking a slight turn caused by the touch of the keepers' hand. And the next thing she heard was the overwhelming applause, which crashed down from the stands and the screams of her teammates rushing over. She did it. She really did it!  
  


That very same moment Abby saw the ball taking that final turn the whole family and friends of her got up and watched in amazement. Even a seven-month pregnant Susan jumped up her seat on the sofa she had watched the game from, hating she couldn't be there.  
  


Monday, 0040 Zulu time  
Georgia Dome  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  


After everything had calmed down a bit first the Swedish and than the US players were requested to climb the stairs to where they would get the medals and the cup.  
  


Abby touched a few hands on her way to the presentation. And there they were, her 'family'. She could even see Gunny and Tiner, so they made it. All of them were clapping and cheering loudly. Abby smiled brightly while passing them and got more clapping and laughter in return. Her brothers and the Roberts boys were even whistling. When she reached out for Stevie next to her, he kissed the palm of her hand. A few photos were taken immediately. Then finally, there he was, the man who made the day even better. He managed to bring nearly everybody so she could share this lifetime moment with all her 'family'.   
Abby reached out for her father. They shared a loving hug both leaning over the small wall, which separated the seats from the stairs. Both totally unaware of the tailback they were causing within the team that followed.

Mac stood next to her husband and daughter and smiled at them proudly. After giving them a short moment the touch of her hand on his back brought Harm back to reality. He loosened the hold of his daughter so she could move on.   
Harm reached for Macs hand still resting on his back while his eyes followed their daughter who in order to close the distance took three steps at once.  
  


When Abby reached the top of the stairs she saw her two missing brothers. They were both standing in whole dress uniforms right behind the Vice President of the United States and flashed her identical Rabb grins. She gave them a thumbs up. So everybody was there, she could count herself a lucky girl.  
  


"That penalty you shot, that seemed quite tricky." Bobbie whispered while handing her a golden medal.  
"Stevie taught me." She turned around for smiling at her brother lovingly.  
  


        The passing of the Vice President of the United States of America was a slow procession. Alexandra Lehman, team captain, was the last in the row. She received her medal like every other of her teammates. Next to come was this breathtaking moment they all had been longing for. Bobbie Latham presented the cup to her. When Alex held the twisted trophy high above her head the stands erupted once more with wild applause. Behind their backs, just outside the stadium started a huge firework celebrating the new world champion in women soccer. Waves of applause came whenever another of the players or coaches held the cup. They all took their turn.   
  


Sunday the next week, 1631 Zulu time  
Rabb Residence  
Arlington, Virginia  
  


"Mum I've found it." Troy clicked onto a button at the homepage of the paper Chloe was writing for.  
"They posted it!" Mac called out of the room.  
"Did I hear an order General?" Harm teased.  
"Everybody into the living room ASAP!" she called up the stairs.  
AJ smiled at his former Chief of Staff. He was already seated in the room. Although this was the biggest room in the house it was crowded in no time. The girls came inside from wherever they've been and still giggled while they made themselves at home on the floor. Slowly everybody else found something comfortable as well. With 'little' AJ, Susan and Matt and Chloe missing there were about 19 people cramped into the room, excited to hear the final article. Troy had moved from his parents' office with a printout in hand. They all looked his way when he entered. He looked at each of them in turn, seeing the same excitement in all of their faces. Even Sturgis and Bobbie had joined them today he only being back for 5 hours to time and looking rather tired. But he didn't want to miss that anyway.  
Troy took a last deep breath. He wasn't really used to read aloud in front of so many even if they were his family.  
"One moment, I just called Susan and Matt, they want to hear it as well." Bobby told them.  
"Why don't they download it?"  
"Matt says it's more fun this way."  
"Okay Troy, get started." The former Admiral had the last word.  
"The way she came."  
"Hey she quoted me for headline." Harms grin just got brighter.  
"You've ever been quite a talker on some aspects." Mac shot him an amused glance.  
Troy started anew.   
  


**_The way she came  
_**_The JAG and the military behind her  
  
_

_FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
After being longtime Chief of Staff under her predecessor Sarah Mackenzie became Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy as the first female in its 50 years history.  
In some way it is fitting that the first woman on the job is a Marine because Colonel William Butler Remey, USMC, was the first uniformed chief legal officer of the Navy, in 1878. He was able to convince Congress that the Navy Department needed a permanent uniformed Judge Advocate General and that Naval law was so unique that it was better to appoint a line officer of the Navy or Marine Corps. Therefore they established the Judge Advocate General's Corps within the Department of the Navy.[1]  
Just as stated on their internet appearance "Service to the Fleet -- its Sailors, leadership and families is the Navy JAG Corps officer's 'bottomline'." So due to that newly promoted Lieutenant General (LTG) Mackenzie directs a worldwide organization of more than 800 judge advocates and several others. Not all have been that pleased with a woman fulfilling the job. But within the years they came to know her and her work and rejection became less. Those who had not had any objections may have already known the reputation she already had when being assigned for the job. Nowadays submarine captain and former JAG lawyer Rear Admiral Turner, USN, refereed to colleague and short time boss LTG Mackenzie as 'one hell of a lawyer' "She could compete with everybody in court no matter if her Superior or her law professor." Her primary goal had always been justice even if that may mean losing ones' case.  
JAG lawyers are assigned for providing legal and policy advice to the Secretary of the Navy in all legal matters concerning military justice or operational and international law for mentioning only a small part of their all day work.   
As commanding officer the Generals' time is occupied otherwise these days but whenever she could spare the time or there were highly important cases to be tried she could be found in court. So her trials are seldom but come along with a high grade of publicity. And her balance is quite impressible having won a lot of important cases. From own saying she remembered and by the way liked best (no disrespects against nowadays partners intended) the days when she was still working under former Rear Admiral Chegwidden, USN, and in court with to be husband Harmon Rabb. "We kind of pushed ourselves to the limit."  
"One could never say if they were best when on opposing or on same sides." AJ Chegwidden told. "They trusted each other ever since meeting the first time and became close friends. When they fought in court it felt like my parents quarreling." said Captain Bud Roberts, USN, now her Chief of Staff and a close friend.  
Although feared by opponents in court for being this kick-ass-marine, Mac, as family and friends call Sarah Mackenzie, is a person you could get along with very well. A lot of her coworkers count themselves as her friends when being out of the office. "When I came here the first time it was like being newly married to a family. Everybody seemed so at ease around each other you being the only intruder. But in no time you're a part of them. It's some exceptional working climate." stated Major Christine Newman, USMC, who arrived at JAG Headquarters only a year ago.  
So as calculating and cold as the General may seem when at JAG she's a warm and loving person when at home with family and friends. She tries to keep these two lives very much separated. No way you could say she would be fraternizing in any kind. Longtime employees tell that there has not changed anything compared to the way RADM Chegwidden did the job. "The only thing that may have changed is that the General keeps a Marine Corps poster in her office the Admiral didn't." the reporter was informed by an amused head of office Commander Harriet Sims-Roberts, USN.  
But when coming home the Navy is not forgotten. Sarah Mackenzie and husband Harmon Rabb Jr. both still serving in the Navy have currently three sons on military duty. And with most of their friends and a godson in the Navy as well they are quite an impressive group. The military has a strong tradition in all of their families, most of the children already being third generation. So it was not surprising to hear "Your uniform and your dog tags are something to be proud of." from Robert Rabb Midshipman at the Naval Academy in Annapolis and signed on for the Marine Corps. But both parents did not interfere in any matters related to the careers of these boys. All of them have gone the normal way up. "It wasn't any easier at all." Shawn, third son said. "If it affected the way they treated us, than to make it even harder. By knowing who Mum and Dad and a lot of their friends are, drill instructors expected quite a lot." "When you join the Navy or Marine Corps you have to give your very best. There's no exception to be made for my boys or those I know." Mac made clear why she stayed out of anything. Although three of her kids joined the Navy and Marine Corps as well there are still three others who did not. Her youngest son knew well about those high expectations his brother talked about and decided to go another way. "I choose something technical. Nobody knows my name there. Nobody knows that my mother is the leading JAG and my father's one of the presidents' highest military advisers in Pentagon." But being raised in a spirit of honor all children growing up in this group became somewhat 'helpful', like a doctor or police officers, while all of them had a profound education at college all the same. So for that Commander Nancy Allen exchange from the Royal Australian Navy and currently working under LTG Mackenzie summed it up. "They are an impressible group." The Lieutenant General Sarah Mackenzie has a strong group she could rely on who is standing together tight. And last not least the most supporting, the shoulder she could lean on, is her husband Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb Jr. "He's the one to finish my thoughts." And for that matter he should have the last say by telling what he thinks of his wife to become a person of history. "First of all Mac could be proud of where she's now and the way she came. That is what matters. Being a historical person only comes as an addition. Everybody should be proud of what they are and keep reaching for their dreams. Just like Sarah did."  
CHL  
  
_

They all stayed calm for some minutes everybody thinking about the things just heard. The Admiral and Mac felt verified to trust Chloe in doing this article it was a good one. Everybody in the room knew there were still some things to come that was for sure.  
One may expect some marriages in near future.  
  


THE END  
  


  


* * *

1 taken from the homepage of the Navy JAG Corps


End file.
